Tutor Prussia
by siriusxremus22
Summary: No body likes Russia. Everybody fears him. The royal family goes through tutors like water because of it. Until one. He's not afraid of Russia, but... how does Russia feel? Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this. Warning: Lemons Hard ;D
1. Chapter 1

A small boy with silver hair and violet eyes ran across the lawns of the palace that were covered in snow. He was being chased by the royal children. He had known them since they were born, and they were his only friends. He was only allowed to play with them. His boss was afraid of him being stolen since he was so small. Russia didn't mind. He was just happy to have any friends at all. The grown-ups all shied away from him afraid of him. Afraid of his paleness, his coldness, even his innocent smile. They feared what they didn't understand, and so Russia hated them. Only the royal family was his friends. The czar had taken him in when he'd been very small. He'd saved him.

With a laugh he dissappeared into the snow, a talent his father had given him. "Ivan! No fair!" called out one of the children, the youngest boy, Aleksander. Russia laughed, the sound bouncing all around.

"It is too fair, Aleksander! Just as it is fair when you hide under the maids skirts." He laughed out. He watched Aleksander pout.

"Da, but I am royalty!" he said, only to be cuffed about the ears by his eldest sister Anya.

"Da, you are royalty, but he is the land that you live in! In the grand scheme he is much higher up than even papa." She said not harshly but reprimandingly. Then she turned to where she thought Ivan might be, though she looked in the complete opposite direction, "Come out Ivan, it is time for lessons." She said smiling.

Ivan stepped out from the snow, "Alright Anya. I am ready." he said smiling innocently. Still smiling he asked, "Hey Anya? Do we have a new tutor again?"

Anya hesitated, "Da Ivan, the other wouldn't stay if he had to teach you. Adults are so cruel." she said softly. Ivan just smilled, he didn't mind. He just wondered who the next tutor might be. Hopefully someone with personality.

They started toward the entrance to the palace when a harsh biting wind washed over them. Ivan turned around and found himself staring into the eyes of his father, General Winter. "Papa. " He said stiffly.

His papa was never nice to him in the company of the other children, so he wasn't nice in the company of other children. "Do you need something?" he asked politely, his voice adopting a chill as cold as his father's presense.

General Winter looked at his son with black fathomless eyes. His white hair sprinkling snow on his shoulders. "I wish to talk to you about your new tutor." He looked coldly at the royal children. Getting the hint Anya ushered the other children inside and closed the door.

Winter looked at the door for a moment, then pulled his son into a bear hug. "Ivan it has been a long time since I last saw you." he said smiling down at his son. In this cold land, his son was a warmth. Winter didn't like warmth, but his son was a different kind of warmth. It was a family warmth that appeared even when both of them were as cold as ice.

Ivan smiled, "Da papa. I have missed you as well. Now, you wished to talk about my new tutor?" he said encouraging his father to tell him what was on his mind.

Winter nodded, "Da. He is like you. He is a country. The country of Prussia to be exact. He will be different from the other tutors. You may even end up liking him. He is very old, and knows many things. I visit his land often, but your mother visits him just as well. Speaking of which, have you seen your mother? Or is she avoiding this place?" Winter asked. He was very curious about this. Russia's mother was Mistress Summer.

Summer almost never came to Russia, and never visited her son. It saddened Russia. He'd gotten his love of warmth and sunflowers from her, and she didn't even want him to exist. He smiled at his father, "Nyet. I have not seen her for a long time. But it will be fine. Now I must go or I will be late for my lessons." he said turning to go.

Winter grabbed his shoulder, "Tred carefully around Prussia." he said before being whisked away by the wind. Russia watched him go then entered the palace. He hurried down the corridors to where the lessons took place. He saw all the children there, but no teacher. He took his seat in the armchair just for him. It was situated away from the other children, so that they could learn better, when the tutors had trouble being around im.

The minute he sat down the door slammed shut. He turned to look, and blinked in suprise. Behind him in a pair of plain pants, and a simple long sleeved shirt, stood, a white haired man with blood red eyes. In one hand he held a leather crop, while in the other he held text books.

"So good of you to join us mister Braginski. Since I don't like repeating myself, I waited to start until you were here. Now!" he slapped the crop against his waist, "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt. I will be your tutor. I have the oddest way of teaching, or so I'm told. I'm awsome, and I enjoy playing games. Now introduce yourselves." he ordered.

Ivan listened as first Anya, then Sonya, Luka, Nikolai, and Aleksander. Finally it was his turn. Gilbert looked at the young nation expectantly. Russia put on his innocent smile, "I am Ivan Braginski, I love playing, I hate adults that hate me, I am the country Russia, and my father is General Winter. I love sunflowers and warmth, and my mother, Mistress Summer, doesn't like me." he said smiling.

Gilbert nodded, "Alright then. First we are going to see how good you are at hiding. It is an essencial skill that comes up many times in history. Let us hed outside, Ja?" he turned away, then turned back, "and royal children? No hiding under maids skirts. You are only allowed to use the outside and nature. Let us see if you can hide from me." he said smirking as though he'd just said a funny joke.

Ivan followed the other children out the door but was stopped by Gilbert. "Take off your coat and gloves Russia. You are the child of WInter. You do not need them." he said. His actual reason though was that the coat was so bulky that he couldn't see the boys figure, and so couldn't read the boys strengths.

Russia blinked, "I know I don't need them, but it scares the people of the house when I go out into the snow without them..." he said touching his scarf. He couldn't remember who had given it to him, but he had the impression of both warmth, and icy cold. Two people.

Prussia smirked, "Then it's a good thing that the purpose of this lesson is to not be seen isn't it?" he said pulling the boy's coat and gloves off. He already knew that the boy was tall, almost as tall as him, and he wasn't even full grown yet. The coat pulled off to reveal a well muscled body, at 16 (age he looked, not actual age) he was well developed. Maybe even stronger than Prussia himself. Now Ivan was only wearing a white white t-shirt, and black pants, and of course the scarf.

Ivan blinked as the cold assaulted him. He felt strength enter him. Cold always made him stronger because it was a large part of him. Warmth made him weaker, yes, but it also made him kinder. Prussia noticed the change. It wasn't anything to do with his appearance, but rather the icy cold wind that had suddenly rushed through him.

GIlbert motioned towards the door, "See if you can hide from me." he said then watched as Russia walked away. He followed closely behind, and left the palace only a second after Russia. That second saw a flush of snow between them, that lasted less time than it took to blink, but it was enough for Ivan to dissappear.

Prussia smirked baring his teeth. Russia would be fun prey to hunt down, but first... he turned to where he saw Sonya's ponytail sticking out from behind a shrub that barely covered her, he would find the royals.

He trotted off.

Ivan watched him go, all around him the water in the air reflected the colors around him, hiding him. He was floating a few feet above the ground on a cushion of air. He could control it like his father, but to a much weaker extent. He could feel the snow flakes caressing his cheeks. He smiled coldly as he twirled a lead water pipe in his hands, his pale hands a blur as he played, watching Gilbert.

He loved Gilbert's eyes, they reminded him of blood. "Kolkolkol~" he chuckled the sound spreading, not giving away his position. This game was fun.

Gilbert had just found the last royal, Anya, when he heard laughter. It was an evil twisted sound that eminated from everywhere, surrounding them. "Go inside." he told the children. He had dangerous prey to catch if that laugh was anything to go by. Anya nodded. She remembered that laugh. She'd only heard it once before. It had been before any of her siblings had been born. She'd been 7. Ivan had taken off his coat that day. And before the end of the day, his normally pristine white shirt had been dyed crimson with the blood of traitors. Fearful for the tutor, she ushered the others inside, and shut the door quickly, not wanting to be outside anymore.

Outside Gilbert looked around him. He figured that Ivan was using the snow to hide. His father did the same thing. Prussia's crimson eyes flashed around the ground, and in the tree tops. Only the yellow chick on his head cheeping made him able to avoid the attack that came from the sky. A metal pipe whipped out of no where straight at his head. Gilbert leapt back prepared to strike back, only to see that the pipe had dissappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Wary he looked towards the sky, Russia's laughter sounded around him again. He knew that the russian had the advantage in this game. Russia knew the land, he could use the season, and most of all, he could see the enemy. It was almost impossible to fight an enemy you couldn't see. But Prussia hadn't earned his reputation, by not being able to fight in all circumstances.

Gilbert closed his eyes, and went into a crouch. His ears listening for the slightest sound. He heard a crunch of snow in front of him and lunged, only to have Russia pull him back against him with his pipe at his throat, "You lose Prussia." he said smiling innocently.

Prussia stood very still. Of course Russia was right, if this had been a real battle, he'd have been dead by now. He had been too rash just because his opponent was a kid compared to him.

A kid with a very nice, very cold body.

Russia moved around in front of him, and they looked at each other. Russia had snow clinging to his eyelashes, and hair. Prussia's breathe came out in small gasps.

Gilbert lifted his hand and brushed the snowflakes off of Ivan's face. Ivan pressed his cold cheek into Gilbert's hand. Warmth making him feel better. Gilbert looked down at him, "Did you know that snow can be warm?" he asked softly. Ivan looked up at him in suprise, and shook his head. How could something so cold be warm? Then wouldn't he be warm?

Gilbert took Ivan's hand, and pulled him out of the gates of the gardens into the fields covered with four feet of snow. "Let me show you how warm snow can be." he said smirking. He pulled Ivan to a secluded spot, then sat straight down. Ivan watched confused as Gilbert ducked down into the hole he'd made, and started digging straight in to the hard snow. As he dug deeper he pushed snow out of the opening to what looked like a cave, a snow cave. Quite a while later Prussia finally ducked his head out of the hole and beckoned Ivan in. Ivan crawled in and was immediatly surrounded by warmth. The cave was huge. Gilbert had dug all the way to the grass below. The ceiling was as high as possible. Prussia sat leaning against one of the snow walls smiling.

"See? didn't I say snow could be warm?" he asked patting the spot beside him. Ivan crawled over and sat next to Gilbert. Gilbert pulled the shocked nation into his side, sharing his warmth. "Like the snow I bet you're warm too." he said happily.

Ivan whipped his head around to look at the Prussian, "Ho-!" he was cut off by Gilbert's lips softly touching his own. His mouth opened in shock allowing Gilbert to sweep his tongue into Ivan's mouth.

Ivan moaned at the heat. Gilbert was warm, the air was warm. Russia felt extremely happy, and... weird. His body felt hot and heavy. He kissed Gilbert back, his tongue gliding over the others, in a dance that left him weak.

Prussia softly pushed him on his back and lay on top of him. Russia felt himself get hard, and he felt Prussia's arousel against his leg. He shifted his legs, and accidently rubbed their arousels together. They moaned in unison. Prussia pulled Ivan's shirt over his head, and caressed the exposed pale skin. Using his mouth he lapped at the hardened nipples. Russia's body felt unbearably hot to him, even Prussia noticed him warming up.

Russia moaned and twisted under him, his body on overload from the pleasure coarsing through his veins. With shaking hands he pulled off Prussia's coat and t-shirt. His back arched as Gilbert trailed his hands lightly down Ivan's stomach. Quivers ran through his body as Prussia's hand slipped inside his pants, and touched him.

"Kesesese~ You don't wear underwear?" Prussia said nibbling at Ivan's neck. Ivan moaned in answer as Prussia's hand picked up pace. Gilbert sunk his teeth into Ivan's neck drawing blood. Ivan's whole body arched off the ground putting delicious pressure on Gilbert's arousel. Gilbert lapped at the blood that seeped up from the bite mark.

Quickly he pulled off both his and Ivan's pants desperate for contact. Removing his hand from Ivan's length he put three fingers up to Ivan's mouth. "Suck meine Liebe." Gilbert said against his neck scraping his teeth against Ivan's collerbone.

Ivan pulled Gilbert's fingers into his mouth. He smirled his tongue around them slowly, then sucked them in moaning at the sensation Gilbert was creating against his body. Gilbert pulled the well coated fingers from Russia's mouth, and trailed them down Ivan's chest to his pucker. He looked up into Ivan's hazy lust filled violet eyes. "What do you want Russland? Sag mir was du willst." he commanded. Russia looked at him, "I want you. I need you in me. Please..." he moaned rubbing against the Prussian.

Gilbert smiled, "Wie Sie Befehl..." he said slowly inserting a finger inside Russia. Russia shivered and pulled Gilbert into a kiss. Prussia added a second finger as Ivan's tongue swept inside his mouth. He scissored them feeling Russia's heat and tightness, as he stretched him. Russia thrust against the fingers breathing hard.

Ivan widened his legs to give Prussia better access to him. Gilbert chuckled and added the last Ivan gasp and arch up. Gilbert bit his lip drawing blood as Ivan racked his nails down his back. "Gott do that again." he moaned out. Ivan complied digging his nails into Gilbert's back. Prussia removed the fingers, and smiled at Russia's whimper.

"I'm not done yet Meine liebe. Relax or this will hurt." he said brushing his erection against Ivan's entrance. Ivan loosened up as much as he could, but couldn't help digging his nails into Gilbert's back as the pain flashed through him. "Ahn! I-it hurts Gilbert!" he said breathing hard. Pressing a kiss to Russia's mouth, Gilbert reached between them and stroked Russia's erection masking the pain as he pushed all the way in. He stopped waiting for Ivan to adjust.

"Peremeshchenie chert vozʹmi Prussii !" he hissed out. Prussia pulled out till only the head was still inside Ivan, then thrust in hard and deep. Ivan wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist moaning, his breath coming out in pants.

Gilbert angled up searching for something. Ivan screamed as he found it. Prussia smiled and thrust hard into it again. White hot pleasure whipped through his system. He matched Prussia's pace thrust for thrust. He clenched his muscles around Prussia's length. Prussia hissed, "Nngh! S-so tight." He sped up slamming harder into his lover's body.

Gilbert kissed Ivan hard as Ivan racked his nails down Gilbert's back again. Ivan looked into Prussia's burning red eyes as he pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Ivan felt heat coil inside him and his body tighten, "Ah! Gilb-bert I-i'm gonna !" he screamed as he came between them.

Gilbert thrust in once more before cumming as well, "Gott Ivan." he panted collapsing on his lover. Ivan kissed him again, and wrapped his arms around the albino. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"You were right Gilbert." he smiled, and snuggled into Prussia, "Snow can be warm."

A/N: Translation

meine Liebe = my love

Russland = Russia

Sag mir was du willst = Tell me what you want

Wie Sie Befehl = As you command

Gott = God

Peremeshchenie chert vozʹmi Prussii = Move damn it Prussia!


	2. Chapter 2

Russia limped back to the palace with Gilbert helping him walk. It had been worth it, but now his ass hurt like hell, and he was cold again. They entered the garden gates. The guards gave them weird looks, so Russia guessed that they'd heard the screams. When they got to the door Prussia pulled him into a passionate kiss before opening the door.

Russia walked in and went to the room where lessons were held. Seconds later the czar and czarina hurried into the room having heard the screams, and news of their arrival. As quickly as the Czarina had entered she was on him hugging him and checking for injury. He almost got rid of her, until she saw the bite mark Prussia had given him.

"Ah! My poor malenʹkiĭ malʹchik! What happened? Who bit you?" she asked distraught. No one but Russia noticed Prussia suddenly busying himself with paper work. Russia limped backwards and gingerly sat in his chair. "I am fine Vashe vysochestvo. It is nothing. It didn't even hurt." he said truthfully. It hadn't hurt. He smiled at the memory.

The Czar looked at him puzzled by his smile. It was completely and unguardedly happy. A look he'd never seen Ivan wear. He turned to say something to his wife, and caught a look that passed between Ivan and Gilbert. His eyebrows rose, "Would you excuse us moya lyubovʹ? I have need to talk to these two alone." he said smiling at her.

The Czarina nodded and left. The Czar turned to the two men, and his smile turned into a bland look. "You two are very loud." he commented, and watched in amusement as Ivan's face flamed, while Gilbert just smiled. Ivan opened his mouth to apologize, but the czar lifted a hand silencing him.

"I do not need an apology malenʹkiĭ malʹchik, rather I would be dissappointed if you gave me one." he sat across from Ivan and looked him in the eyes. "This relationship has just started da?" he asked. Both men nodded. "I see. Well I approve. I heard from moya malenʹkaya Anya that your coat was most likely removed." He silenced Ivan's words again. "I see that this is true. However, Mr. Beilschmidt survived, meaning you did not wish to kill him. Now you may tell me what you wanted." he said finally smiling.

Ivan smiled happily, again it struck the czar as odd, but wonderful, "Gilbert taught me that snow can be warm. That I can be warm! He's not afraid of me, he doesn't hate me." Ivan said with so much love in his voice.

The czar looked at the Prussian who was looking at Ivan with adoration. He suddenly doubted that Ivan knew he was in love, or that he was loved. He smiled and nodded at Ivan. "I am glad. Now, Ivan I must talk to Mr. Beilschmidt in private. It is almost time to eat go get ready, your clothes are dirty, and your hair is messy with bits of grass in it." he said, then chuckled as Ivan's hand zoomed up to his hair to brush the grass out of it looking sheepish.

He waited a moment for Ivan to leave before turning to Gilbert, "He is in love with you." He stated.

Gilbert nodded, "I know."

"He doesn't know it."

Gilbert sighed in exasperation, "Unfortunatly."

The czar laughed, "You'll be just fine though, I've no doubt that you'll make him realize it quick enough." he said before standing up. "You'd best clean yourself up as well, you're in as bad of shape as he is, and the back of your shirt has thin lines of blood that resemble claw marks." he said before leaving.

Gilbert touched his back, and his hand came away tinged pink. He licked the blood and smiled. Oh he'd have fun making Ivan realize his feelings. He walked down to his room with Gilbird following closely behind. Suprisingly to him his room was right next to Russia's. He smiled and knocked on the door. "Kto eto ?" he asked.

"Me. I need you to help me with something. May I come in?"he asked. Gilbird settled in his hair. He waited a minute before Russia said yes. He pushed open the door, and stepped into a blazing hot room. Russia was still clothed, but was running bath water. Prussia came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "I need you to help wash the blood off of my back meine liebe." he said smiling.

Russia turned him around then looked at his tub. After a moment he decided it was definatly big enough for the both of them, Probably three people if the squeezed in. He motioned to the tub. "I will help you in return for you helping me." he said. Prussia smiled and began undressing. He felt Ivan's eyes roaming over his body as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"You should undress as well, unless you plan to bath fully clothed." he said his voice husky. The tone made Ivan quiver in excitement. He pulled off his shirt, and felt Gilbert watching him, his body responded instantly.

Prussia noticed and smiled widely, aroused himself. He came up behind Ivan and ran his hands over the smaller man's nipples. Ivan shuddered deliciously against him. Gilbert placed small kisses over Ivan's shoulders and back. He lightly scraped his teeth down Russia's spine making him moan softly. Expertly he tugged down Ivan's pant's and bent him over, grazing his cheeks with his teeth, then licking the tiny bites. Carefully he spread Ivan's cheeks, he trailed his tongue down to the pucker and licked it.

Ivan moaned even as he protested, "Nngh, it's d-dirty don-n't." he said panting. Prussia ignored him, and pushed his tongue into the tight ring of muscles. Ivan's breathe whooshed out at the feeling of Prussia's tongue against his inner wall. Prussia felt himself tighten painfully. He could taste both himself and Ivan. He moaned.

He stood up and turned Ivan around to face him and kissed him. Ivan ran his hands down Gilbert's stomach to the edge of his pants. His hands moved nimbly to unbutton the pants and pull them down. Gilbert obliged by kicking them off. He hissed in when he felt Ivan's cold hand's touch his throbbing erection. He bucked against the hand as Ivan's thumb brushed the tip. With a smile Ivan did it again while lightly running his nails along the underside. Pearly drops of precum dripped from the tip.

Giving Gilbert one last kiss on the lips, Ivan dropped to his knees, and blew cool air over the erections tip. Prussia shivered. Russia's tongue flicked out licking the precum from his tip. Gilbert panted, then moaned as Ivan's mouth surrounded his penis. "Verdammt!" he hissed entwining his hands in Russia's hair. Russia lazily ran his tongue along the underside of Prussia's erection, then sucked at it strongly before pulling back with a pop and kissing the head. Then without warning Ivan deepthroated his lover. Drawing a long low moan from him. "Ah! I-Ivan!" he moaned. He pulled out of Russia's mouth. When Russia looked up at him Prussia smiled, "If you don't stop I'll cum in your mouth, Then what pleasure would you have?" he asked.

Ivan rolled his eyes, but stood up anyways. He let Prussia climb in the tub first, then sat with his knees on either side of Prussia's hips. He was facing Prussia, straddling him. Carefully Gilbert helped Ivan sit down on his length. Ivan moaned at the fullness. His eyes cloudy with lust.

Gilbert's hands on his waist helped him lift up then slam down. Prussia hit his sweet spot, and Russia felt a scream bubble up as white hot pleasure lanced through him. Prussia quickly covered his mouth whith his own capturing the screams. He bit his lips to keep from moaning loudly as Russia rode him fast. Russia's release was violent, his voice failed him as he screamed silently. Prussia came from the delicious friction as Russia's muscles tightened around him.

Breathing heavy they cleaned themselves off. Prussia helped Russia out and dried him off before giving him a sweet kiss. After Russia got dressed Prussia opened the door to make sure no one was around before running naked to his own room. He heard Ivan's laughter following him. He got dressed quickly then walked Ivan to the meal room. The czar looked up at them and winked. Again Ivan blushed deeply, before taking his seat. The czar pointed Gilbert to the seat right next to Ivan's. Gilbert smiled and nodded his head ever so slightly.

The czarina, still worried about the bite watched him like a hawk. Watching the two interact realization dawned on her. She stood up and started crying. Everyone looked at her as she started weeping out, " My malenʹkiĭ malʹchik is growing up! Wah!" she said tears rolling from her pretty brown eyes. The czar and Prussia caught each other's eyes then burst out laughing. The czarina glared at them, and Ivan's face flamed bright red.

The servants looked at the four people that were acting mad. At that moment each and every servant in the meal room felt sorry for the scary boy that represented their country.

The children watched as Ivan hid his flaming face behind his hands. At 17 Anya understood what was going on, she sent Ivan a sympathetic glance. The rest though were just as confused as the servants.

The czar finally got the czarina to sit down and finish the meal. He sent an apologetic glance at Ivan only to find out that both he and Gilbert had disappeared during the commotion. He looked at his wifes face, and saw her smiling contentedly at him. He chuckled and shook his head. What a fox she was.

In Prussia's room the two lay side by side on the bed. Prussia held Ivan tight in his arms, "Ivan?"

"Da?" came the soft reply.

"How... How do you feel about me?" Gilbert asked seriously. Ivan sat up and looked at him. For a few moments he was silent. Carefully he took Gilberts hand and locked fingers with him.

"Do you see this?" Ivan asked motioning at the entwined fingers. Prussia nodded confused. "What happens when you try to pull them apart?" He asked. Prussia tried, but the fingers would not budge. "This is you and me. We won't part because we don't want to..." he said then looked Prussia in the eyes. "YA lyublyu tebya." he said softly.

Prussia looked at their hands. Russia's was shaking, as though fearful of his answer. Prussia smiled up at him, "Ich liebe dich auch." he said pulling Russia down into a kiss. "Ich liebe dich auch."

A/N: Translation

malenʹkiĭ malʹchik = little boy

Vashe vysochestvo = your highness

moya lyubovʹ = my love

moya malenʹkaya Anya = my little Anya

Kto eto ? = who is it?

meine liebe = my love

Verdammt! = damn it!

YA lyublyu tebya = I love you

Ich liebe dich auch = I love you too


End file.
